


The Clan

by Sumomothegoddess



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Sexy Zone, 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Arson, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Drug Use, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, M/M, Rebellion, Robbery, Showki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomothegoddess/pseuds/Sumomothegoddess
Summary: A new legislation is passed throughout the country, banning the use of a health tonic, created in Japan, called Vitao. It was created to cure the strongest of ailments, but once the government realized the great power of Vitao , the government decided that it to use for combat use only. Seven young men band together to fight against the unfair law and to bring Vitao  back to the hands of the people who need it.





	1. Prologue: Son Hyunwoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This my first time writing a Kpop fanfic, so please don't judge it too harshly!

His father was a stubborn man. Every word he said was gospel and he refused to let anyone convince him otherwise.

The day he was born, the man knew he was to follow in his footsteps and grow up to be a dignified politician.

His mother was a simple woman who only had eyes for her son's bright future. Her smiling face was what kept going throughout his childhood, even as he watched his father scold her every day for anything he could think of. No matter what she did, she wasn't good enough in his eyes.

"Hyunwoo, my precious boy," she'd said, holding him tightly in her arms with tears welling her eyes. "No matter how many wrongs I have done in my life, please know that having you is not one of them."

His mother grew ill when Hyunwoo was seventeen years old.

He dropped out of school so he could take care of her full time. His father was busy with work, but in his free time he would scold Hyunwoo for "throwing his life away for nothing". The surly man wouldn't even lift a finger to help take care of his sickly wife and it angered Hyunwoo to no end.

"She needs medicine!" he screeched at him one afternoon. "Or at least a hospital!"

"This is in God's hands, boy!" the man yells back. "If she doesn't get better, then that means He wants there to be one less mistake in this world!"

 

 

A few years passed and his mother's suffering was getting worse by the minute.

 

One of Hyunwoo's old friends from school offered him _the_ tonic.

 

"Trust me," says Jackson Wang as he hands him a small bottle filled to the brim with a light blue liquid. "I gave this to my old man and he's doing backflips into the pool."

 

Hyunwoo cautiously takes the bottle from his friend, and slips it into the pocket of his cargo shorts. "This... 'Vitao' will heal her?"

 

Jackson nods. "Didn't I tell you to trust me? Now, hurry up and heal up the Mama Bear!"

 

Hyunwoo rushes home, entering the house with a bright smile on his face.

 

"Eomma!" he cheers, bursting through her bedroom door. "Eomma! I've got medicine!"

His mother looks passed him, rather than at him, with a dazed expression. She doesn't stir at the sound of his voice.

Hyunwoo arches an eyebrow. "Eomma? What's the matter?"

He walks closer to the king sized bed she was resting in and pushed two fingers against her neck.

 

She barely had a pulse.

 

Quickly, he reaches for the tiny bottle in his pocket, pops the cork off, and pressed it against her lips.

"It's going to be ok," he whispers to her. "You'll be ok, Eomma."

The blue liquid slipped passed her lips and flowed down her throat.

Hyunwoo gives her half of the bottle before stopping to watch her reaction to it.

The seconds of silence that pass felt like hours to him.

"Eomma?" he tries again. "Please, say something?"

　

His mother suddenly blinks at him. An arm raises from beneath the blankets that enclosed her body and she stretches.

"Ooh!" she grimaces. "Hyunwoo, what was that? It tasted like filthy socks!"

"But how do you feel?" he asks urgently. "Do you still feel sick?"

She wriggled about, hands searching her body for any and everything that didn't feel right. "No... I feel great, actually-Whoa!"

Hyunwoo launches himself into his mother's arms. "Thank you, Jackson!" he cheers, snuggling himself closer to her.

She frowns a bit. "Jackson? Jackson Wang? What does that little delinquent have to do with anything?!"

He wants to tell her that Jackson isn't the same boy he was back in school, that he's graduated and gotten himself a good job, but that didn't seem to important at that moment.

His mom was alright now. That was all that mattered.

　

Hyunwoo's father wasn't as relieved as he was when he noticed his wife happily walking around the house. He grabbed Hyunwoo by the collar of his shirt and growled into his face. "What did you do?"

"I helped her," he growls back.  
  
"What did you give her?!" his father's grip tightens. "Didn't I tell you to let God do his work, Hyunwoo?"

"She was going to die without it! What was I supposed to do?"

 

"Let him go!"

  
The two men turned around to a little woman holding up a steak knife with shaky hands.  
  
"Don't you touch my son that way Son Daehyun," she hisses. "Or it'll be the last thing you do!"

Hyunwoo pushed himself away from his father and ran over to his armed mother. "I'm okay, Eomma! Please put the knife away!"  
  
His father snarls at them both. "Who do you think you are holding that knife at me like that in my home?!" he steps forward and she prepares to strike.

"Stop it!" Hyunwoo continues to beg his parents. "Eomma, don't hurt anyone!"

"Hyunwoo, go upstairs to your room," she orders as though he were seven years old.

His father shakes his head at her. "No, let him see. Let our boy see how a true man of house handles disputes."

Before either of the mother and son pair could blink, Son Daehyun slides down to the floor and pulls a silver pistol from a pantleg. With a smug smile, he points it at his wife.

The steak knife slips from her fingers.

　

Hyunwoo cringes when he hears his father cackle at his mother.

  
"God had a plan for you," he says. "Do you two think you can play God?"

　

"Put that away!" Hyunwoo screams. "No one needs to die right now!"

  
Daehyun scoffs. "Speak for your self, son."  
  
His mother pushes him away from the fight, not taking her eyes off of the weapon pointed at her.

"Run away, Hyunwoo," she says. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

  
Hyunwoo shakes his head. "No! You have to leave with me!"

  
"Just go to a neighbor's house for awhile, ok? Your father and I can talk this out."

"Eomma-!"

"Go now!" he jumps at the sudden base to her voice. "I love you, my precious boy."

  
He takes off running towards Jackson's house without a second thought.

　

He runs faster when he hears a gunshot.

 


	2. Prologue: Shin Hoesok

Seventeen months.

They had given seventeen months, even with the Vitao.

Hoseok punches at his bedroom wall for the sixth time.

Wasn't it supposed to completely heal any and every ailment?

  
Why the hell couldn't it kick fucking cancer?

Furious tears stream down his face as he gives one last punch to the wall.

He grabs the tiny bottle of Vitao from his bedside table and chugs the last of it.

"Drink one half of a bottle every twelve hours," the doctor said. "This should give you at least a year..."

His mother cried.

His little sister was too young to understand what was happening around her.

Shit, she was only six years old. She shouldn't have to experience a loss like this at such a young age.

"Damn it," he grumbles. "Damn it all!"

  
Hoseok was only twenty-two and his life was already over.

Part of him had already died, whilst the other was determined to find a cure.

It had him thinking that maybe there was something wrong with this strand of Vitao. Japan had all of herbs that mix in to make it, so the right cancer antidote was out there somewhere.

　

He just needed to find it.

　

Hoseok had contacts in Japan, more specficially ones who are directly involved in the Vitao making process. One of his main contacts was Kento Nakajima, a close friend that moved to Japan after high school. He would mix and match different ingredients and give them to Hoseok for testing.

 _"This is a seriously dangerous idea,"_ Nakajima had told. _"And did I mention stupid? Neither of us know how this is going to effect you! What if this kills you faster?"_

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "I'm going to die anyway, man. I'm not afraid of it anymore."

Through the phone, he could hear Kento groaning. _"The next batch will be around in five days. Just hold off until then."_

"Thank you, Nakajima."

  
_"You better hope the cancer kills you before I do."_

 

"Low blow," Hoseok winces. "Seriously low blow."

　

Time goes on, Kento keeps using Hoseok as a guinea pig for his Vitao recipes and it seems as though they aren't making any progress. His visits to the doctor had the exact same outcome: The cancer was spreading, he'll be dead in a year.

He would call Kento, sobbing frustratedly into the phone and the other man would be even more determined to help him.

 _"I'm doing the best I can,"_ Kento tells him, holding back his sobs _. "You're not dying on me Hoseok!"_

Hoseok couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I love you, Nakajima."

 

_"Never mind, I'm out of here."_

"Oi! Say you love me, too!" he scolds him.

_"Not on your life, asshole."_

 

  
Two months later, Hoseok calls Kento, but he doesn't answer. It was at the same he normally called, so he couldn't blame it on their timezones. He tried calling a a few more times and got an answer on the fourth try.

 

_"...ello? ..seok?"_

 

"Nakajima?" he could barely hear him. "What's going on?"

 

_"...tao ... gov... shut us down..."_

  
  
"Nakajima! Get somewhere safe and tell me what the hell is going over there!"

 

Hoseok's heart started thudding uncomfortably in his chest. The sounds that roared over Nakajima's voice.... it sounded too similiar to gunshots for his liking.

 

 _"Hoseok? Can you hear me now?"_ Kento's voice came back much clearer, but more panicked.

 

"What's going on over there?" he asks him, clutching onto his shirt for comfort.

 

 _"Vitao's illegal now!"_ he tells him. _"Your military is forcing us to shut down production."_

 

"What? Illegal? Why?"  
  


_"You know what? I think that little detail might be irrelevant considering the fact that they keep waving their guns in our fucking faces!"_

Hoseok's body shivered at that.

Goddamn it.  
  
"Just get the hell out of there, Nakajima!"

　

A rough sigh comes through the other line.

_"They're gonna kill me, man."_

　

"No!" Hoseok immediately replies. "Don't say that, man! You just-!"

 

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't help you man,"_ he says, softly over his friend's panicking voice. _"I've sent one last batch to you, one of the bottles is laced with something I've been experimenting with."_

　

"Kento Nakajima, don't you die on me!" he screams into the phone. "C'mon, man! We're supposed to meet up this summer, remember?"

 

  
_"It's a blue flower. That's the main ingredient."_

  
"Kento!"

　

 _"You! Get on the ground, now!"_ a gruff voice he didn't recognize yelled out sternly.

　

_"Don't give up, Hoseok. Don't let all of our work go to waste!"_

　

Hoseok tried to get a word in, but a fury of gunshots trap his voice within his throat.

 

He hangs up his phone and tosses it to the other side of his bedroom.

  
"Fuck!" his chest tightens as he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

　

His best friend had died trying to save his life.

No, Kento didn't just _die_. He was gunned down like a fucking animal.

There was no way in hell he was going to accept this.

　

He spent the rest of the night on his laptop, researching what he had been told.

It was true, the government had declared Vitao illegal two days ago. They'd sent out their military forces to Japan to shut down the main labs that were responsible for making Vitao. The lab Kento was working in was one of the buildings on the shut down list.

His fists clenched together.  
  
Everything he'd read said that those labs were only meant to be shut down. No one was supposed to die!

 

  
"Thanks to the major contributions from legislator Son Daehyun, we now have the proper means of disposing of Vitao," Hoseok reads out loud through gritted teeth. "Son Daehyun..."

 

As far as he's concerned, that was the name of the man who'd killed Kento.

Shin Hoseok was going to avenge his friend.

To do that he needed to understand Kento's final hint. 

 

_"It's the blue flower. That's the main ingredient."_

 

  
That's what Kento had told him, but what did that mean?

What was the "blue flower"?

　

If he was going to find out, he knew he had to leave home.

Now that the distribution or consumption of Vitao was now illegal, he couldn't risk his family's life like that.

　

He left the next morning without saying goodbye.  
  
His mother noticed the empty bedroom and called the police.

  
Hoseok was never found.

 


	3. Prologue: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk

"Chae Hyungwon!"

　

Hyungwon groans as he feels a great pressure on top of body.

Why now? He just wanted to take a nap.

  
"Wake up, bug," a voice whispers softly into his ear. "We've got some shopping to do today."

  
"Huh?" he grumbles out.

  
Long, slim fingers ran themselves through his jet black hair and he found himself leaning into their touch.

"I know you're awake. Please open your eyes for me?"

　

It takes him a good minute, but he does manage to open his eyes.

　

The bright white smile of his boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk, greets him.

Minhyuk presses his lips against Hyungwon's forehead. "Good morning, bug. I've got breakfast ready!"

Hyungwon feigns a wince. "Oh, you cooked?"

Minhyuk slaps his arm. "Just get up! I promised Yoongi we would drop by and see him today."  
  
Hyungwon silently munches on his breakfast as he listens to his boyfriend ramble on about seeing his friend again. The words coming from his mouth are lost on his ears. All of his concentration was centered on his smile. He couldn't help it. Minhyuk was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, from the top of his ivory head right down to the tips of his toes.

"Hey!" Minhyuk's voice snapped him out of his lovestruck daze. "Are you listening to me?"

  
"Nope, sorry!" he answers honestly.

"I swear to god, Hyungwon!"

 

　

Min Yoongi frowned as he watched Hyungwon and Minhyuk walk up to his register.

"Why am I not surprised?" he grumbles.

  
"Hi, Yoongi!" Minhyuk chirps. "I told you we'd come by and see you!"

  
As Minhyuk continues with his friend, Hyungwon helps ring up all of their groceries.

"How that date go last night?" Minhyuk leers, nudging Yoongi's shoulder. "You didn't text me, so I'm assuming it went well?"

　

A bright blush spreads across Yoongi's face and that was all the answer that he needed.

　

Minhyuk's jaw dropped. "No way!"

　

Even Hyungwon stopped what he was doing to gape at his small friend. "Really? You don't seem like the type."

Yoongi furiously types at the cash register and hold out his palm. "Your total is $27.76, assholes!"

  
"You can't just sleep with someone on the first date!" Minhyuk scolds. "Yoongi, you have to make him work for it."

　

"Wasn't it you that said getting laid would remove the metaphorical stick from my ass?" he snarls, even when Hyungwon hands him his credit card. "Besides, how long did you know Hyungwon before you two had sex?"

　

Minhyuk's face flushed just as brightly as Yoongi's did. He started sputtering and hiding his face with his sleeve.

　

Hyungwon, not sensing the sarcasm in his voice, answers "About ten minutes."

　

"Is he lying?" Yoongi turns to Minhyuk with wide eyes. "He better be lying."

　

Minhyuk tosses the groceries into bags and hurriedly puts them in their basket. "Well, it was nice to see you! Same time tomorrow?"

"No! Answer my question!"

　

"Bye! Let's go, bug!"

　

　

 

The groceries they held slipped from their fingers.

Minhyuk's fists clenched at his side.

Hyungwon was stunned by the horrifying sight before him and fell to his knees.

　

Standing at attention were sixteen men dressed in dark blue uniforms, each had a rifle standing tall at their sides. Behind them, more men were entering their home and breaking everything they came across. Some of them came out of the small home carrying cardboard boxes filled with pill bottles, beakers, and caged fluids.

 

Minhyuk was the first to snap.

  
"Excuse me!" he snarls, stomping towards his home, ignoring the three men that suddenly aimed their rifles at him. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing to my house?"

 

One of the armed men shouted back a response. "Chae Hyungwon and Lee Minhyuk, you are hereby under arrest for the distrubtion of the Schedule One substance, Vitao."

  
"If I want to distribute it, I damn well will! Besides, Vitao is a Schedule Four, you idiots! The main clinics get their supply from us!"

 

"As signed into law by Son Daehyun and the Prime Minister the day before, Vitao is now a Schedule One-"

 

"On what grounds?!" Minhyuk continues to rant. "No one can get seriously addicted to-!"

 

  
"If you resist, we will shoot!"

 

  
Hyungwon finally manages to gather himself enough to rise back to his feet.

He steps in front of his raging boyfriend. "Listen, nobody is shooting anybody!"

 

  
"Fire, men!"

 

Minhyuk's eyes widened at that and he immediately grabs Hyungwon's hand.

 

"Run!" he shouts.

　

The shots ring out as soon as they turned to run away.

　

Hyungwon and Minhyuk make it as far as the gas station a few blocks away from their home before Hyungwon suddenly tumbled to the ground. Minhyuk hadn't noticed it, the adrenaline pumping through his pushing out everything in his mind that wasn't the instinct to run away.

 

"Minhyuk, Hyungwon wheezes as he's dragged on the concrete. "Minhyuk, I need to stop!"

  
The other still hadn't heard him, his eyes were stuck on the narrow road ahead of them.

 

_I have to get away._

_I have to get away._

_I have to get away._

 

"Minhyuk! Please stop!" he cries out desperately.

　

Minhyuk jumps at the sound of his voice and looks down at him.  
  
His jaw drops.

　

"Oh my god!" he shrieks, bending down to where Hyungwon was lying down on the ground, clutching at his side. "What happened,

　

"Shot," he shudders, making Minhyuk's blood run cold. "They shot me."

His eyes scanned Hyungwon's body, quickly closing shut at the sight of blood.

  
"Why didn't you say anything?!" he scolds.

"I tried!" he whines back. "You weren't listening to me!"

　

Minhyuk took in a deep breath.

 

He needed more time to think, but the military were probably right around the corner.

 

Hyungwon had lost more blood than he realized. In fact, Minhyuk was surprised that he was still awake right now.

 

He mentally smacked himself. "The bleeding," he grumbles, taking off his t-shirt. "I've gotta stop the bleeding."

 

Hyungwon helped him wrap the shirt tightly around his waist, wincing at the sharp pressure.

 

"Ouch," he hissed.

 

"Sorry," Minhyuk's voice trembles. "I'm so sorry."

 

Hyungwon raised his hand and stroked at his boyfriend's cheek. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm not going out like this."

  
  
His heart broke when he noticed one stray tear slide down Minhyuk's pale face.

  
  
"I can call Jaebum!" he sobs. "There's gotta be a phone somewhere!"

 

Hyungwon hears sirens in the distance, but he doesn't comment on it. If Minhyuk believes he's lost control of the situation, he'll panic.

 

"Go into the station and call him," he tells him with a tired smile. "I'll wait right here, ok?"

　

"No no! Don't go to sleep, ok?" Minhyuk starts to panic. "I need you to stay awake for me, bug!"

　

"I'm not sleepy, Minhyukkie," he says though his voice slurs.

  
"Promise me! Promise me you won't go to sleep!"

"I promise," Hyungwon smiles up at him. "I love you."

　

Minhyuk tries to smile back, but it ends up looking like a tight grimace. "I love you, too."

 

  
The second Minhyuk takes off into the gas station, Hyungwon eyes get heavy.

  
It doesn't help that the sound of the sirens are getting louder and louder by the second.

　

"Shit," he curses, watching as the world around him distort and twist. 

 

  
"Chae Hyungwon!" he here's a voice call out to him.

 

　

It wasn't Minhyuk.

　

Minhyuk wasn't wearing a dark shirt, or any shirt at all.

 

His eyes slide shut before he could make out who it was.

 


	4. Prologue: Yoo Kihyun

"Appa! Look at what I made!"

 

Yoo Kihyun looks up from the steaming pot he was stirring, then down at the tiny hand pulling at his pant leg.

Four year old Jieun miling up at him, holding up a paper with colorful scribbles all around it.

 

"Whoa!" he feigns a gasp. "Is that for me?"

Jieun giggles. "Yep! It's me, you, and Soosoo at a party with balloon and fetti!"

"It's so pretty, Jieun! Go put hang it up on the fridge with the others."

  
Kihyun smiles as he watched his little girl stand on the tips of her toes to reach a flower shaped magnet.

 

"Appa?" she says, sliding into a chair after setting her picture in the perfect spot.

His eyebrow arches at her. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

　

"When will Soosoo get better? I don't like playing by myself."

　

Kihyun sighs, dropping a few vegetables into his boiling pot.

 

His eldest daughter, Jisoo, fell ill five months ago.

The doctors have failed to explain why she was feeling as though her stomach was being ripped out of her body. Normal medicine hadn't worked, so they put her on Vitao. Kihyun was a bit wary about giving her this foreign tonic that could supposedly "heal any and everything", but he didn't have a choice. His daughter had suffered through enough and they all just wanted it to be over.

 

The Vitao worked for the first three weeks. Jisoo was up and running around with her baby sister like nothing had ever happened.

Just as quickly as she recovered, Jisoo was back to being sick in bed.

It turned into a cycle before any of them realized it.

Kihyun tried to keep track of her sick days and how long her normal were, hoping to up her dosage to push back the sick days.

 

The plan failed.

 

Increasing Jisoo's Vitao intake only made her feel even worse. When the doctors found out, they scolded Kihyun.

 

"She's only a child!" he'd told him. "Her small body can't take in that much! What were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted my daughter back."

  
This week was one of Jisoo's sick periods.

Kihyun felt that this one was worse than the others.

Late last night, Jisoo woke up to go vomit in the bathroom.

When Kihyun went to go check on her, he found the inside of the toilet coated in blood.

He'd taken her to the hospital, again, but they just gave her a few antibiotics and sent her home.

  
When he saw the blood, he couldn't help but think that he'd failed. Why couldn't he keep his own daughter happy and healthy? That was all his late wife had asked of him before she passed.

　

_"Give our daughters a happy future."_

　

A simple request and he couldn't even fulfill it.  
  
So when Jieun asks this question, as she had done many times before, he just answers, "Jisoo will be better before you know it! She's a super tough cookie, remember?"

He didn't expect Jieun to believe that. Hell, even he knew that it sounded like he was just spouting off bullshit.

Jieun just shrugged. "Yeah, maybe making pictures for her will help! I could draw a cookie for Soosoo!"

Kihyun couldn't help but smile at her optimism. At least someone still had some left inside.

  
He brought his finished concoction up to where Jisoo was resting in bed.  
She didn't eat much of it, claiming it was because it looked weird.

"It reminds of that icky stuff from the dumpster outside," she'd hoarsely told him.

He scowls at her. "Come on, now! My cooking isn't that bad!"

　

The next day, Jisoo didn't eat at all.

　

No matter how many times Kihyun would spoon feed her little bits of food, she would either get a stomach ache or throw it back up.

　

Jieun was starting to get scared, he could tell.

　

She stayed at her sister's side the entire day.

　

Kihyun walked in at one point and heard her say "Soosoo, you have to get up! I don't want you to go see Eomma!"

　

Tears almost spilled from his eyes.

He did his best to keep the severity of Jisoo's sickness a secret, but apparently his youngest girl was smarter than he thought.

　

Jisoo's currenty period of sickness was lasting much longer than the previous ones. By this point, she would be attempting to walk around and cause trouble with her sister. This time, she wouldn't even get out of bed. Reluctantly, Kihyun went out and bought diapers for her. Six years old, and she was back in diapers again.

Normally, Jisoo would throw a fit. "I'm a big girl, Appa! I can't wear nappies!"

When he puts the diaper on her, she stared off into space.

　

He left to go get some more diapers one morning.

The girls were still asleep and the corner store was only a block away.

It was a simple five minute trip.

　

Before leaving, he kissed both Jieun and Jisoo on their foreheads.

"I'll make this right," he whispers over their soft snores. "I promise you that."

　

Kihyun walks out of the house, locking the door on the way out.

　

When he comes back with the diapers in his hand, he could immediately feel that something was wrong. From where he was standing, he could tell that all of the lights inside were on. Jieun and Jisoo could only reach some of the lights by themselves, such as the bathroom light and their bedroom light, but the kitchen light wasn't one of them. What confirmed this bad feeling was what he felt when he went to open his front door.

　

It was already open.

　

"Fuck," he shrieks, bursting through the door. "Jieun! Jisoo!"

He tries to run to their bedroom, but was stopped by something jabbing him in his forehead.

There was a rough clanking in the quiet air.

Someone was pointing a gun at him.

　

"What do you want?" he asks, voice trembling in fear. "I just spent the last of my money-!"

　

"Yoo Kihyun, am I right?"

　

Kihyun takes a closer look at the gunman.

His voice was kind of familiar, but he couldn't think of where he could've heard it.

  
"Yes, that's me."

　

"Do you know who I am?"

　

The man steps closer to him, backing Kihyun into a corner.

"I am Son Daehyun, and you're under arrest."

  
Why was a legislator here?

Kihyun pays his taxes on time, has never been arrested, and doesn't even work for the government!  
  
"What? Why am I being-?"

"The consumption and distribution of a Schedule One substance and two counts of minor endangerment," Daehyun says with a smirk. "This will go smoothly for the both of us if you would just come with us."

　

"Jisoo? Jieun?" he asks him. "Where are my kids?"

"Social Services should have them by now. I don't think they'll like the idea of two young children being left alone on top the other charges. What do you think?"

　

"What's a Schedule One?"

  
"The substance Vitao is now illegal for its highly addictive qualities. Put your hands on your head-"

　

Kihyun shoves the man aside and tries to make a run for his girls' room.

"Jisoo! Jieun! Can you hear me?"

  
There was no response.

"Jieun! Ji-!"

　

Daehyun yanks him to the ground, pressing his foot against his chest.

  
Kihyun's breath shallows.

His entire body went numb.

　

The only thing he could feel was _panic_.

 

_My girls._

_I need to get my girls._

 

Daehyun's gun was still trained on him.

"You just had to make this diffcult," he sighs, cocking the gun.

 

  
"Please," Kihyun pleads, not noticing the tears streaming down his face. "Please, bring them back."

"I can't do that, sir," he tells him. "I have got to make an example out of somebody."

  
  
"No! Please, my girls-!"

 

　

_One._

_Two._

 

　

Daehyun turns away from the young man with a sly smile.

He walks away, leaving him with two gaping holes in his abdomen without remose.

 


	5. Lee Jooheon & Lim Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the member prologues!!  
> The actual story starts next.

They were one and the same.

Jooheon's parents died in a fire when he was six years old.

Changkyun's parents were murdered when he was six years old.

　

But at the same time, they were completely different.

Jooheon lived in a Catholic Orphanage until he was nine.

Changkyun lived on the streets.

　

Jooheon was adopted by a seemingly loving family on his ninth birthday.

That same day, Changkyun had found a burger in his dumpster. It was the first one he'd ever seen and didn't hesitate to eat it. Burgers became his favorite food.

　

Jooheon ran away from home with nothing but the shirt on his back when he was sixteen.

Changkyun threw up in a trashbin after taking his first sip of alcohol. Nothing will ever make him do that again.

　

Jooheon saw a boy around his age sleeping on a stack of worn out blankets.

His face was thin and his arms were practically twigs. His blankets were covering the rest of his body, but Jooheon knew the rest of this kid was just as unsightly as what was currently visible to him. It made his stomach turn. He fiddled around in his pockets. Several bills and coins passed through his fingers, but it wasn't enough to fully feed both him and this sickly looking boy. Jooheon sighed to himself. This homeless thing was harder than he initally thought.

  
A strange scent awakes Changkyun from his restless slumber. He had no idea what it was, but it didn't want to make him vomit in a bin. Something strange was sat in front of him, along with a even stranger individual.

He jumps up from his pile and frantically scoots away from this person and the strange substance he'd brought with.

The person frowned at him, staring more at his chest and stomach rather than his face.

"Who are you?" Changkyun asks the man carefully, ready to run at any time.

  
The kid had woken up suddenly and scared Jooheon half to death.  
When he got a good look at him, his lower half looked much worse than what he had seen last night. This guy was practically a walking skeleton.

When he heard him speak, it scared him even more. It sounded like a grown man was talking to him, not some kid. Despite the intimidating voice, Jooheon could tell that he was scared of him.

 

"Hey, it's alright," he responded with a smile. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"That wasn't what I asked."

 

Jooheon couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "My name's Jooheon. I found you here last night and... I don't know... I didn't think that you should be alone out here."

 

The kid nods, as if he had accepted that answer. "I am I.M."

Jooheon scowls. "That is not your name!"

"Is too. That is what I have decided."

"That's not how-You know what? Nevermind! Just eat this damn burrito."

　

Jooheon lives on the street with "I.M." for the next two years.

　

It isn't until he realizes that Jooheon isn't going anywhere that I.M. reveals his given name to his friend.

　

"See?" Jooheon smirked when he told him. "Changkyun sounds more like you. I.M. is a stupid name."

Changkyun frowns, but then returned the smirk. "Whatever you say, Honey."

Jooheon's face heated up into a furious that second. "I thought you said you would never bring that up again!"

"Correction: _you_ said I should never bring it up again. I never agreed to this promise."

"Why are you so mean to me?!"

　

Jooheon and Changkyun get their first job on Jooheon's eighteenth birthday.

A nice man had told him that he had several boxes of this medicine that needed to be delievered to different locations by the end of the month.

It was quick and easy money, just the way they both liked.

　

Changkyun asked the old man, two months after they started doing the deliveries, what it was they were delivering.

  
"Just some mild sedatives," he answered with a friendly smile. "Nothing too dangerous."

　

Even though he said that, Changkyun still felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something didn't feel right.

Since he didn't know what that something was, he couldn't bring up to Jooheon.

Besides, he was happy saving up all of their money.

　

"We should be able to rent out an apartment soon!" he says excitedly after their third paycheck. "I bet you can't wait to see what a real home feels like!"

Changkyun motions to be scraps and cloths around them. "Is this not a home?"

Jooheon chuckles at him. "Dude, you know that's not what I meant. We need a shower!"

  
"A what?"

"Exactly!"

　

Changkyun just listened as his friend droned on and on about their new home.

It hurt him to hear it.

This little spot on the street was everything he needed. He grew up here. All of his best memories were here and he doesn't have the heart to tell the ecstatic Jooheon that he wasn't ready to give that up.

　

Jooheon had enough saved up to pay for an apartment, that was right down the street from their little spot, three months later.

He helped Changkyun get rid of all of his old stuff, replacing them with brand new items like name brand clothes, a cellphone, and some CDs.

Jooheon couldn't get him to let go of this bright green blanket that was in one of their cloth piles.

  
"No," was all Changkyun said when Jooheon asked him to toss it out.

Jooheon decided to let him keep under the condition that it was going to get thrown in the washing machine the second they settled everything in. It helped to know that the other had no idea what a washing machine was.

　

Jooheon never got the chance to show him.

　

The boys were bringing up the last of what little belongings they kept from their tiny spot to their new apartment when Changkyun suddenly stopped in front of their door.

Jooheon bumped into him and frowned. "Changkyun! What the hell is-?"  
  
The younger shushed him, motioning for him to step back. "There is someone in there."

  
Jooheon rolled his eyes and shoved him to the side. "It's probably just the landlady, you paranoid fool."

  
"Jooheon, no!" he tried to warn him, but Jooheon ignored him.

　

He put the key in the lock and swung the door wide open.

　

Waiting for them in the den was a tall man in a military uniform and the old geezer they'd been working for.

The soldier noticed their arrival and didn't hesitate to point his rifle in their faces.

  
"That's them, sir!" the old man chirps, eyes wide with panic. "Those are the boys you are looking for!"

　

Jooheon slowly sets his things on the ground. When his hands were empty, he held them out in surrender to the weapon.

"Old man!" Jooheon snaps at him. "What gives?"

　

"You boys are under arrest for the distribution of the Schedule One substance Vitao," the soldier answer for them. "Please do not resist and come with me."

  
"Wait! What the hell is Vitao? I've never heard of it!"

Changkyun chose this moment to speak up. "Vitao is a blue health tonic that-"

  
Jooheon interrupts him with a rough growl of "Thank you, Changkyun!"

　

The old man ignores their banter.  
All of his focus was on the soldier.

"There! I gave them to you! You have to hold up your end of the deal! I want my wife back!" he rambles.

  
The soldiers turns his gun onto the old man, and shoots him right in his temple.

  
At the sound of the shot, Changkyun's eyes go wide.

His body drops to the floor, hands instinctively covering his ears, and he lets out a horrified shriek.

　

Jooheon forces his eyes away from the corpse on the ground and runs over to help his friend.

"It is too loud!" Changkyun was screaming out. "It is too loud!"

  
"Hey hey hey!" Jooheon says as he shakes him. "It's gonna be alright! C'mon, we've gotta run!"

  
Another shot rings out, making Changkyun curl up into a tight ball.

  
"Coming back for me," he wheezed. "They are coming back for me."

　

Jooheon sighs and scoops him up into his arms.

"I don't care if you hate me for this later," he rants. "Just be glad that you're still alive."

　

With a panicking Changkyun in a safe bridal-style hold, Jooheon takes off running far away from what was going to be their new home. He holds back the tears of pure anger at the dead bastard who had the nerve to betray their trust.

  
There was no use in getting angry.

They could always try again.

 

He couldn't give up after this one failure.

He'd promised Changkyun a home and he was going to get him one, damn it.

 

 


	6. And So It Begins...

Shownu had never killed someone before.

So, when he effortlessly shoots a man in the chest without much hesitation, it made his companion a bit wary of him.

"You alright, man?" Jackson asks, briefly wondering if giving him a gun was a good idea.

Shownu nods, stepping over the body he'd just shot down.

The man was someone who worked under Son Daehyun. Over the course of six months, he had gone door to door stealing Vitao from proper households and stocking them up in his home.

Jackson and Shownu were ordered to take it all back.

　

Locked away in a cabinet in one of his bathrooms was the countless bottles of Vitao that they were looking for.

　

Jackson frowns at the lock protruding from the cabinet.

"Well," he sighs. "Can't ask a dead guy for a combination, now can we?"

　

Shownu pushed him aside, pulled his gun out, and shot off the lock. Bullets bounce off of the metal and fly over both of their heads.

Jackson dropped to the floor with a high pitched shriek. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"I got it open," his friend says, opening the cabinet doors.

The other rose up once the bullets stopped flying, scowling at Shownu. "You could've killed us both! Don't make me take away your gun privileges!"

 

"Yes, Eomma."

  
"Junior will take offense to that."

"His name is Jinyoung and you know it."

　

Before the other could retort, he sees something in the forced open cabinet that didn't seem right. He'd expected to see the hundreds of bottles of bright blue liquids, but not the tiny bags of powder (of the same color), that sat right next to them. Jackson picks up one of the bags and shows it to Shownu.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

Shownu inspects the bag of powder for a couple of seconds. "I don't know." 

He splits the bag open and dumps its contents into the palm of his hand. Almost immediately he feels an intense burning sensation. His hands shake the powder away with a harsh flinch. Blisters formed seconds after the substance left his hand. The sight of it made Jackson wince. "Shit, are you ok?"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't open the bag."

Jackson called in three of his closest friends, Mark, Youngjae, and Jinyoung, to help the two of them carefully collect the Vitao and the mysterious bags that went along with them.

The three young men showed up six minutes they were called. Jackson told them about the harmful powder and advised them to gloves, not the full-body hazmat suits they arrived in.

"Markie-poo!" Jackson whines when said man walked through the door. "We said bring _gloves_! What the hell is all of this?"

　

Mark frowns at the nickname, but decided not to comment on it. "If the powder burns skin, then how do we know if it didn't release noxious fumes when you opened the bag?"

"Well we aren't dead, are we?" Jackson argued back.

"It could be slowly suffocating you!"

　

Shownu, Youngjae, and Jinyoung ignored their argument and started collecting the Vitao without them.

"Where's Jaebum?" Shownu asked Jinyoung, who almost never let the other man out of his sight.

"Someone called him about two hours ago," Youngjae answers. "It sounded pretty serious."

"Why I couldn't go with him is beyond me," Jinyoung angrily mutters under his breath, then turns to ark and Jackson, who were still bickering. "If we could get some help over here, that would be nice!"

When the group was loading the supplements and powders into Jinyoung's truck, they hear a loud squeal come from the house.

"Youngjae!" Jinyoung shouts, immediately recognizing the voice. "What's wrong?"

Youngjae scrambles frantically back outside, gripping onto the final batches of Vitao and powder for deal life. "There's a dead man in there!" he squeaks with a tremble.

"Blame this guy," Jackson points to Shownu. "He's the one who went all trigger happy on me."

"Who gave him a gun in the first place?" Mark asked, glaring at the suspect. He smirked when he didn't get an answer in return.

"He would have given us up to Daehyun's men if we didn't kill him," Shownu explained. "We've come too far to get caught now."

"Leaving blood trails is not a safe thing to do!" Jinyoung starts ranting. "The people see us as fighters for..."

　

Shownu blocks out the rest of the lecture when something in his peripheral vision. The house next door to the one they were leaving had a single window shattered, all of its lights on, and the front door cracked open. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him, but something in the back of the young man's mind told him that something was off about that house. Most of the houses in this area were either locked up tight or severely condemed. So, why did this one look like it was just robbed?

"Shownu!" Jinyoung calls out to him. "Are you listening to me?!"

　

Shownu's eyes squint at the cracked door of the strange house.

  
Right at its slim opening, he noticed as he peered closer, rested two pale fingers coated in blood. One of them twitched.

　

"Hey! Hey!" Jackson shouts after his friend, who broke out into a full sprint towards the house next door. "What the hell are you doing?"

  
Shownu ignores the protests from his companions. As he gets close to the house, he starts to smell more blood than he could see.

Right at the entrance was a man, around his age, with his abdomen caked in blood.

Shownu pressed two fingers against the man's neck, poking around for a pulse.

Despite all of the blood pooling around him, this young man had a faint pulse.

Shownu's eyes widened.

He was still alive!

　

"Jinyoung! Jackson! I need some help over here!" he bellows.

His friends were at his side within seconds.

  
"What happened to him?" Jackson asked, cringing at all of the blood.

"It looks like he was shot," Shownu answers. "But he's still alive. We need to get him to Jaebum."

"I think he needs an actual hospital," Jinyoung says as he checks over the man's wounds for himself. "He's lost too much blood. There's not much our clinic can do on its own."

"They don't have Vitao at the hospital," Shownu counters.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Vitao can replenish his blood supply, right?"

"Jinyoung, please."

"Alright already! But if we're all blaming you if he dies en route."

　

Shownu sits in the bed of Jinyoung's truck with the supplements and the injured man laying across his lap. He silently hoped that his friend would be able to help this stranger.

"Is he still alive back there?" Youngjae calls to him as the truck speeds down the narrow road. "Because we're almost there!"

"Yes! But please tell Jinyoung to speed up!"

"Will do, chief!"

　

Seconds later, the truck lurches forward and Jinyoung's harsh curses shoot through the air. Had the situation not been as dire as it was, Shownu would've chuckled at his fury.

At the new and improved speed the truck was going, they would arrive at their destination in at least five minutes.

Shownu looks down at the stranger in his lap and strokes at his pale face.

"Hang in there," he whispers down at him. "Just hang in there for me."

　

 

_**-Linebreak-** _

　

 

Minhyuk folds his blood stained hands together for a silent prayer. Hyungwon was laying unconcious in a bright white bed next to him. Luckily, some of Jaebum's allies were only a couple of blocks away from where Hyungwon was shot. Despite his screaming and pleading when the other passed out, he didn't wake up.

Jaebum, the angel that he is, tried to best to safely remove the bullet from him without rupturing any vital organs. There was some damage during the extraction, but it was nothing that the medical professional couldn't handle.

"He'll be fine as long as he doesn't move around much for a few days," Jaebum had explained when he finished stitching up Hyungwon. "If he feels any serious pain, tell him to drink from this cup," he placed a small paper cup into Minhyuk's hand. A familiar blue liquid swirled around inside and Minhyuk arches his brow.

"This stuff's illegal now, you know that right?" he tells him. "You're risking a lot, so why-?"

"It helps people," Jaebum said with a shrug. "That's all there is to it."

  
Three hours have passed, Hyungwon hadn't so much as twitched. Though Jaebum said he was going to be alright, Minhyuk wanted to see it for himself. A couple of people tried to give attention to his own wounds, a couple of bullets grazed his wrist and shoulder, but he harshly declined. The bleeding could wait and so could the stitches.

While he was waiting he noticed Jaebum's partner, whether platonically or romantically he still wasn't sure, Jinyoung walk in with four other men. One of them rushed in holding someone tightly in his arms, whilst the other screamed out for Jaebum. Upon closer inspection, Minhyuk noticed that they were all completely coated in blood.

"Jaebum!" Jinyoung calls when one of his companions failed to summon him. "Oi! We've got an emergency case out here!"

A few seconds later, Jaebum comes running out towards the group. He takes the unconscious male from one man, who practically shoved the other into Jaebum's arms. The doctor turns to his partner. "What happened?"

"We found him like this," Jinyoung explains. "I counted two bullet wounds on him."

Jaebum's eyes widened. "Most of this blood looks dried, how long has he been-?"

"Can you just help him?" a tall, muscular man suddenly says, making everyone around him gape.

Despite the shock, Jaebum nods and begins to bark out orders. "Youngjae, Jinyoung can you two help me with this? Mark, you go make sure we have an operating table available. Jackson, I want you to stay out here with Hyun-I mean, Shownu. I'll do the best that I can with him."  
  
Minhyuk watches as the group broke up and went off to do as they were told. Shownu plops himself into a chair and runs his fingers through his hair. Jackson sits beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, man," Jackson tells his friend. "You've got to let Jaebum do his thing He's our genius, remember?"

"I don't even know his name," Shownu grumbles, clenching his fists together.

"So ask him when he wakes up."

" _If_ he wakes up, you mean."

　

Minhyuk drowns out the rest of their conversation, hating how similar it sounded to his own situation. The only difference is that the man Shownu brought in has a higher chance of dying than Hyungwon does.

Hyungwon's eyes are still closed when Minhyuk turns his attention back to him. He leans his body forward and presses his lips against his forehead. "I'm sorry, Bug," a tear drops onto Hyungwon's cheek, streaming down as though it had originated there. "I'm so sorry."

 

 

 

_**-Linebreak-** _

　

　

 

Jooheon holds a shivering Changkyun close to his body.

The two boys had been running for six days, only stopping when Changkyun was sleepy or hungry. Jooheon was on edge at all times, anxiously watching over his friend as he slept and giving up his food rations so that the other had enough to eat. Whenever Changkyun would ask "What about you, Jooheon?", he would just smile and say "I'm alright."

The lack of rest and sustenance had taken a toll on Jooheon's body. Changkyun noticed him staggering and stopping for breaks more often. His increasing paranoia was what made him stop to confront him.

"You need to sleep," he told his friend. "Or eat something. We should find somewhere to rest."

"No!" Jooheon immediately argues. "They're still after us! We have to keep moving!"

"Look at where we are! Who is going to follow us out here?"

Jooheon had led them into a deep forest that seemed to go on for miles with no sign of civilization. The sun had just begun to set, but the area around them was almost pitch black. Changkyun was on the verge of panicking as the unfamiliar sounds of nature stirred in the air. Jooheon cursed himself for not noticing how petrified his friend was becoming.

"Just a little further, ok?" he says, wrapping a comforting arm around Changkyun. "I'm gonna find us a safe place to rest."

Changkyun looked skeptical, but he nods to him anyway.

True to his word, Jooheon led him through the dark for another ten minutes. He only stopped because he could no longer see anything that was in front of him. Changkyun's breathing started to shallow and his grip on Jooheon's arm tightened.

"It's too dark," his voice trembles. "Too dark."  
  
Jooheon pulled him in as closely as he could. "I'm right here, man. Nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm here."

They stumble about in the dark for a few more feet before Jooheon suddenly makes out the silhouette of a structure that was either a tiny house made of wood or a large shack. Either way, it was something that could shelter them from the unknown elements of the dark woods.

Jooheon steps up to it, fingers fumbling around for a doorknob.  
"Hey!" Changkyun whispers firmly despite his tremors. "We can't go inside! This could be somebody's house!"

The younger's mind flash backs to the time when he accidently walked into a young lady's apartment when he was nine years old. He spent a couple of days in a holding cell after that.

"Who lives in a dirty shack in the middle of nowhere? I'm pretty sure no one will mind if we stopped in and looked around."

When Jooheon caught a cool metal knob in his grasp, he carefully twists it clockwise. Fortunately, the wooden door creaked open with ease.

The first thing that hits the young duo when they step inside is a completely foul odor, something akin to blood and rot. Jooheon gagged and Changkyun scrunched his nose.

"What the hell is that smell?" Jooheon hacks. "Changkyun, help me find a light switch."

Before he could finish the sentence, a bright white flickered to life above his head. He turns around to find his friend standing by a lamp and a tall, pale stranger. His blood runs cold when he sees what had Changkyun's body frozen with crippling fear.

The pale stranger had a gun, and it was pointed right at Changkyun's head.

　

 

_**-Linebreak-** _

　

 

Hyungwon's first moment of coherency was met with a sharp pain to his abdomen. He hisses sharply, eyes flying open to glare down at it.

"Hyungwon?!"

He jumps at the sudden screech that shot through the air. His squint up at the loud offender and pouts. "Goddamn it, Minhyuk! I was shot in the stomach, not my ears."

"Don't give me that, Chae Hyungwon! You have no idea how worried I was!" Minhyuk scolds him with tears pouring from his eyes.  
  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Relax! I'm fine, aren't I?"

"Well, I didn't know that! You were sleeping for so long!"

"How is that different from normal?"

Minhyuk pulls his grumpy boyfriend in for a soft, but firm hug. "I thought I messed up, Bug. What if you had died? It would've been all my fault."

Hyungwon sat silently as Minhyuk cried into his shoulder. He didn't think that Minhyuk would blame himself for this.

"Don't say that," Hyungwon lifts a hand, ignoring the sharp pain that came with it, to stroke at his back. "None of this is your fault, ok? This wasn't something you could control."

Minhyuk pulls back and smiles down at him. "Ok, I won't talk that anymore, but I'm just so glad that you're ok!"

Hyungwon holds back a pained yelp when his excitable boyfriend jumps back onto him. It was better than having him sluggish and miserable, he thinks with a sigh.

His eyes gazed behind Minhyuk's head and finds themselves locked onto the image of a young man, who seemed to be in great distress. He watches as the man harshly gripped at his own short black hair and puffed out shaky breaths. Another man was at his side, using a comforting hand to rub at his shoulder.

Hyungwon leaned into Minhyuk's ear, eyes not leaving the strangers, and softly whispered "Who are those guys over there?"

Minhyuk followed his eyes and answered, "I think Jaebum called the tall one Shownu. He and Jinyoung brought in some guy earlier that was in pretty bad shape."

　

Hyungwon nods. "Oi! Shownu!"

　

Both Shownu and his friend jumped at the sudden shout.

　

Minhyuk, lightly, slapped his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

The other just waved him off and continued to call out for the strangers. "Shownu! Come over here for a second!"

Shownu looks at his friend, who shrugged as though he were saying "Don't look at me, I don't know this guy either."

Much to the couple's surprise, both Shownu rose from his seat and walked over to them with his companion at his side.

　

"Can we help you?" the friend asked carefully.

　

"My name is Hyungwon and this is my handsome prince Minhyuk," he introduces, making his boyfriend blush at the "handsome prince" comment.

　

"I'm Jackson and you already know Shownu apparently," he respectfully bowed to them both.

"Hi," Minhyuk says, cautiously eyeing Hyungwon.

　

"I got shot," he tells the newcomers. "And it hurts like hell."

  
Jackson chuckles at his outburst.

　

"You laugh now," Hyungwon continues. "But you try getting shot by one of those military rifles and see just how much fun that is."

　

"Military rifles?" Shownu spoke up.

　

Minhyuk nods. "We were in charge of making Vitao for the clinics in our area. Now that it's illegal, those army meatheads confiscated our stuff and tried to arrest us. Obviously, we resisted and that's when this one got shot."

Jackson winced. "Damn, I'm glad you're ok."

"I am, too," Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon's hand and squeezes it tightly. "But what about that guy you guys brought in? Is he gonna be alright?"

Shownu shakes his head. "He was in pretty bad shape when we found him, so I don't think his chances are too good."

"Who is he?" Hyungwon asked.  
  
"We don't know. Shownu just happened to find him lying in his house."

Minhyuk gasps. "That's amazing! You're like a real hero!"

Jackson giggled. "Hell yeah, he's our Superman!"

　

 

**_-Linebreak-_ **

 

Pain.

White.

_Pain._

Kihyun grumbles as a fire pinches at his skin. He didn't know where he was. Everything around him was white, fuzzy, and disoriented.

　

"Sir, can you hear me?"

　

It was a voice he didn't recognize.  
Who was that?

As his brain tries to analyze his strange surroundings, it simultaneously reminds him of what caused this pain. They shot him, he recalled with a burning fury. Those people broke into his house, shot him, and took his-

　

Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

His girls.

They took his daughters away.

　

"Jieun," he mumbles. "Jisoo?"

His body twisted and fumbled around on the soft surface he was laying on.

"Sir?" the voice continues, sounding more concerned. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My daughters," Kihyun manages to slur out. "Where are my daughters?"

　

"What is your name, sir?" they ask again.

　

"Kihyun," he growled. "Yoo Kihyun. Now I want you to tell me where my daughters are."

His vision starts to clear and he notices that he's surrounded by young men and none of them were Son Daehyun.

"Ok, Kihyun," a tall man with dark brown hair had been the one speaking to him. "My name is Jaebum. You were brought here alone. I don't know anything about your daughters."

"You're lying!" he shouts, picking up a needle from a small table that sat in front of him. "I know you bastards helped him take them away and I wanna know where he took them _now_!"

  
Another man spoke, a smaller one with blonde hair, his tone laced with confusion. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Kihyun couldn't help but scoff at that. _As if they didn't know._

"Son Daehyun! He told me he took them to Social Services before he..." his voice trailed off as the memory replayed itself in his mind.

Pleading for his girls.

The narcissistic smirk of a ruthless.

The bullets ripping their way through his stomach.

　

"He shot you," Jaebum finished for him. "I can promise you that we are in no way associated with that man. Son Daehyun is our enemy."

Jaebum takes a cautious step towards him and carefully removes the needle from Kihyun's shaking hands.

"We're here to help you, Kihyun, not hurt you," he explained. "Would you please allow us to check you over? After that, we will answer any question you have."

Kihyun relaxes, settling himself back onto the white bed he'd been resting on.

"Alright, just hurry up."

 

 

　

_**-Linebreak-** _

 

 

 

Wonho curses to himself as he walked away from a woman that frustrated him to no end.

 _"Hyorin, you know our deal,"_ he growled at her. _"Where's the fucking Vitao?"_

Despite all of the years he's been working for this woman, he would never get over the smug smile that always seemed to be on her full, pink lips. Especially when that stupid whiny laugh follows it.

 _"Now, is that anyway to speak to a lady, Wonho?"_ she cackled. _"Being polite might get you what you want."_

 

  
Wonho would never hurt a woman, but he was twelve seconds away from strangling her right then and there.

 

Then again, she'd probably like it.

 

Hyorin, eventually, explained that the Vitao he was supposed to get had been intercepted during its delivery process.

 

"They say it was taken by someone who works for this doctor that lives in the downtown area. His name is Jaebum."

 

Wonho was sent home with half assed directions and a bitter attitude. He was absolutely livid. After months and months of tirelessly working with Hyorin and her crooked crew, the pay he'd earned was snatched away by some low life doctor?

 

Now he was craving blood.

 

He was in the middle of developing a plan to exact his revenge and take back his Vitao when he noticed the front door to his small hut had been opened. It made him feel a bit uneasy, seeing as how the door had been shut when he left for the day.

 

Someone was in his home-a human someone. Had it been an animal, the door would've been wide open and not cracked open like it was now.

 

He drew his gun, a small pistol he kept tucked away in his sock, and slowly crept towards the door.

 

Sliding through the cracked door was easier than expected, as the intruders were too distracted by the darkness around them to notice anything else. From what Wonho could see, they were two young men, one small and meek and the other tall and bulky.

 

Wonho carefully steps towards the meek looking intruder, whilst the other was complaining about the smell. He grabs him by the back of his shirt and presses his gun against the side of his head. The young man trembles in fear, but doesn't yelp or scream out to warn his partner.

 

"Stay quiet," Wonho growls in his ear. "Turn on that lamp." he motions to a switch that was to their right.  
When the bright white light fills the room, the other intruder snaps himself around to face them. The man's eyes widened at the sight of his friend in danger.

 

"Great," Wonho chuckles humorlessly. "Now, that I've got your attention, why don't you tell me who you are and why the fuck you're in my house?"

 

The taller intruder throws his hands up. "I'm Jooheon and we were just looking for somewhere to hide out."

 

Wonho nudges his hostage. "And you?"

 

"I am I.M.," he mumbles out.

 

"The fuck kind of name is that?"

　

"Listen! Listen!" Jooheon says, snatching Wonho's attention away from his friend. "We had military on our ass for weeks and we came to the woods to throw 'em off our trail. They were trying to arrest us for selling Vitao, but I've never seen the stuff."

"The man we were working for told them that we had it, but we didn't," I.M. chimed in. "Then they started shooting at us."

 

  
Wonho was skeptical.

He didn't want to believe their story, because he'd heard a million times from other dumb lowlifes whilst he was working with Hyorin, but I.M. was too shaken up to be lying.

  
"Ok," he says after a minute and pushes I.M. towards his friend, who pulls him behind his body protectively. "I'll believe your bullshit story for now."

 

"What?! It's not-!" Jooheon tried to counter, but Wonho immediately pointed the gun at his face.

 

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouts and fires a warning shot above their heads. The loud sound made I.M. fall to the floor, but Wonho paid him no mind.

  
  
"Since you're here, you two are gonna make yourselves useful," a wide smirk spreads across Wonho's face as a brilliant idea pieces itself together in his mind. "And I know exactly how you're gonna do it."

　

　

 


	7. Something About You...

Shownu drowned out the light hearted converstation Jackson was having with their newfound friends. His eyes were stuck on the grey metal door that held his injured stranger. He didn't understand why he was so worried, but he couldn't help it either. Something inside of him screamed and pleaded for the man to be alive.

 

"Son Daehyun had something to do with this," his gut told him, though his brain knew it was a shot in the dark.

Someone had shot a man, then left him there to suffer and die.

It had to be Daehyun.

"Shownu!" he was shocked from his thoughts by Jackson shaking him. "Dude, can you believe this guy? He says he and Jaebum go way back!"

Minhyuk giggled. "It's true! A couple of years ago, I was delivering soem Vitao to him and I stepped on his foot."

"Thank God we didn't get sued," Hyungwon grumbled.

"And that's how we met!"

Jackson scoffed at him. "I thought you meant you had actual history with him."

 

Before the converstation could escalate further, a panicked voice bursts through the metal door and everyone jumps at the sudden sound.

"Shownu! Shownu! Come quick!"

"Youngjae?" Jackson says, arching an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The younger takes a moment to catch his breath, panting and gasping as though he'd just ran a marathon. Once he'd successfully collected himself, Youngjae rose his head to face Shownu.

"That guy woke up," he told them. "He's asking for you, Shownu."  
 

Shownu's heart nearly soared with relief.

They'd done it.

It hadn't been too late.

 

"Of course," Shownu answers, eager to meet the man he'd rescued.

 

Jackson holds him back before he could go with Youngjae. "You need me to come with you?"

Shownu shakes his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

 

Youngjae lead the elder through the metal door adn down a white narrow hallway. Shownu follows closely behind him with his heart beating out of his chest.

The first thing that greets him when he steps into the patient's room is a hard slip to his face. No one had expected that.

  
When Shownu recovered from the shock of it all, he looks down at who had just hit him.

The face that he had last seen unconscious was now glaring up at him with a red face and fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Are you Shownu?" the man asks, spitting out the name like it was a bad piece of  tofu.

 

Youngjae sighed. "You didn't think to ask that _before_ you smacked him?"

"You shut up!" he snaps back.   


Shownu only nods.

 

"Well, Shownu, my name is Yoo Kihyun and I would like to know where the hell my daughters are."

 

The other's eyebrow arches. This guy was a parent? "I didn't know you any-"

  
"You see someone bleeding to death on the floor at the front door of their house and you don't think to check the premises?" he screamed in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"I'm sorry-" he tries to apologize, but Kihyun cuts him off with a low growl of "Fuck off."

 

"To be fair," Youngjae speaks up again. "We didn't know you'd been laying there for that long. We thought you'd been shot within the hour-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"

 

Shownu watches as Kihyun staggers toward his white sheeted bed and notices of few droplets of blood plop down onto them. Jaebum notices as well and immediately rushes to his side. He opens up the white gown they put on him and groaned. "Goddamn it, I knew I shouldn't have let you move around like that!" he scolds. "You ripped your stitches open again!"

Kihyun wasn't paying any attention to the doctor's raving as he laid him back down to restitch his wounds. His eyes were staring at something no one in the room could see. Tears filled them and threatened to spill over.

 

Shownu resisted the urge to run over and comfort him. The lingering sting on his cheek was what held him back.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" he whispered to himself. "God, what did my babies do to deserve all of this?"

  
Kihyun then turned his attention back to Shownu. "I should be dead," he told him. "You shouldn't have been there. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with this pair of where the did that bastard take girls?"

 

Shownu turns to Jaebum, who frowned at the confusion etched across his face.

"Son Daehyun," he answered. "It was Son Daehyun that shot him."

  
The mentioning of _that man's_ name made Shownu's blood boil. His gut instinct had been right. But who knew the rotten bastard would stoop so low as to harm another man's kids?

 

"Did you have any Vitao?" Shownu asked, searching for a motive.

"I had to," he answers through gritted teeth. "My eldest was terribly ill and no one could tell me why."

Shownu's anger continued to bubble up with each word the smaller man said. Then he could see it clearly.

Son Daehyun shooting Kihyun without hesitation.

The military's goons snatching up the two little girls, one passed out from her sickness and the other screaming out desperately for her father.   


A devious smirk of victory spreading across that son of a bitch's face as he basks in all of the chaos he'd caused.

The image gave him a surge of confidence that didn't stop him from walking over to Kihyun's bedside and grabbing one of his hands.

"You did nothing wrong," he tells him, making sure their eyes connect and stayed that way. "Son Daehyun is a vindictive, power hungry son of a bitch, but he is a human being."

Kihyun's features scrunched in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Shownu gives him a soft smile. "He's human, so he can die just like everyone else."

 

**_-Linebreak-_ **

 

Changkyun shook in his boots when a loaded pistol was pushed into his hands. Painful memories flash into his mind like bolts of lightning. He hadn’t realized he was trembling until his captor slapped at his shoulder and his body stilled.

 

“Stop being a pussy,” he growls. “If you fuck this up for me, I’m gonna kill you!”

 

“Hey!” Jooheon barks back despite the fear Changkyun could see deeply imbedded in eyes. “You don’t to talk him like that, bastard!”

 

The captor kicks at his friend’s shin. “And _you_ don’t get to talk to _me_ like that!”

 

A gun was thrown at Jooheon’s feet as he shrieks at the pain. “Do you know how to use that?”

 

“No!” Jooheon exclaims immediately. “Of course, I don’t!”

 

Wonho rolls his eyes. “Then pretend like you do. Keep your finger on the trigger, but don’t pull. That’s my job.”

  
  
“Have you ever killed someone before?” Changkyun asks suddenly, stopping the argument from arising further.

 

Changkyun couldn’t see his face, as he was facing Jooheon, but he could see him tremble a bit at the question. He already knew the answer before the other spoke.

 

“Only when I had to,” he grumbles. “But if my finger accidentally flinches on the trigger…”

 

Changkyun almost cowered at the menacing smirk that spread across his face.

  
“And what?” Jooheon snarks again. “You just expect two amateurs to kill a doctor?”

 

“The doctor won’t have to die,” Wonho says nonchalantly. “If he returns what he stole from me, then we won’t have a problem.”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Jooheon,” Changkyun scolds softly. “Calm down.”

 

Jooheon looked stunned at what his friend had just said.   
“I’d like to know what’s so damn important that we have to kill a man over it?”

 

Wonho completely ignored the question as he loaded two more pistols. He then smirks at his two captives. “We move out in ten.”

 

**_Linebreak_ **

 

Minhyuk nearly chokes on his own laughter.

 

Jackson and Hyungwon were bickering and he was positive that there was nothing funnier than that.

 

“I get plenty of girls with just my arms,” Jackson boasts, flexing whilst he frowned at Hyungwon’s uninterested face. “I wonder how you managed to snag him, Frog Face.”

  
  
“Oh,” Hyungwon feigns shock, throwing a hand on his chest. “I didn’t realize that ‘Markie-poo’ was a girl.”

 

Jackson’s face flushes brightly at that.

 

He immediately regrets the tangent he went on earlier.   
Ten long minutes of talking about nothing but Mark was definitely coming back to bite him in the ass.

 

Minhyuk giggles. “Yeah, what would ‘Markie-poo’ think?”

 

“You both are terrible people!” Jackson cries. “Using a man’s weakness-!”

 

“Shut the hell up, Jackosn,” a voice snaps, making all three of their heads snap towards it.

 

A tiny male with jet black hair and similarly colored glasses walks up to them with his arms crossed.

 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson greets him, happy to take the attention away from himself. “Always good to see to you. How’s the guy?”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and answers, “He’s alright, but he’s been through hell and back.”

 

Minhyuk gasps. “What happened to him?”

 

“Son Daehyun took his daughters,” he informs the group. “Then shot him in cold blood.”

 

Jinyoung could suddenly see it in each one of their eyes after he uttered that name, a burning hatred that was deeply embedded within them.

 

Hyungwon’s eyes misted over with tears.   
Minhyuk didn’t bother to hold back his tears.

 

“I knew the bastard was heartless,” Jackson says with a dark growl. “But damn. That’s going to bit too far.”

 

“A bit?!” Minhyuk interjects. “That bastard crossed the goddamn line!”

 

Hyungwon grabs his boyfriend’s hand, softly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “Calm down, babe. You’re swearing.”

 

Jinyoung holds back a chuckle when the other starts to pout.

 

“I wanna hug that guy now,” Minhyuk begins to whine. “He deserves a goddamn hug.”

 

“You can hug him when-” Hyungwon stops midsentence and stares passed the heads of his companion.

 

Concerned, Minhyuk turned his head to wherever Hyungwon was looking. Jinyoung and Jackson soon followed their gazes.

 

Three men in white masks were walking up to the entrance of their clinic, all were holding pistols.

 

“Oh, hell no,” Jinyoung growls, then turns to Jackson. “Go get Jaebum, _now.”_


End file.
